A Twisted Story
by Tom T. Thomson
Summary: Red vs Blue. Church comes back from the dead under strange circumstances. He is now willing to express feeling for another Blue he had kept to himself. Warnings: Slash CC Mpreg. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

It was a strange night. Rain came down in sheets, soaking anyone brave enough to go outside of their base instantly. The Reds had locked themselves tight into their base; the air had warmed up enough for them to be comfortable. Sadly the Blues could not say the same. Church had been missing ever since the storm had started and Caboose had been sent to find him while Tex and Tucker stayed inside the base trying to fix a rather large leak that had sprung up when a bolt of lighting had hit the side of the base.

Caboose was a little more than scared. The lighting made him jump and the thunder sent him cowering. Only a strong fondness of Church allowed him to continue his search. His legs had started to hurt when he heard it, the sound of someone in pain. It was so low that Caboose almost missed it. Luckily he had just wandered under a small group of trees that acted like a sound barer against the sound of the rain. He quickly found the source of the soft sound. Someone had crawled under a bush, seeking protection from the rain.

His heart beating quickly, Caboose called out, "Church?"

Another soft moan. "Caboose..? Is that you?"

It was Church alright. But something was wrong. Something was very wrong. When Caboose ducked under the branches, he didn't find Church scowling up at him as he had excepted. What he found was Church without his armor looking cold, wet, and… there was something wrong with his eyes. They were out of focus. It was then Caboose noticed blood seeping out of a deep gash on Church's forehead.

In an instant, Caboose was at Church's side. "Church! What happened?"

"Please, not so loud… My head hurts…" Church looked down and Caboose forced him to look back up.

"Do you have a concussion?"

"Maybe."

"Can you walk?"

Church tore his head out of Caboose's hands. "Sort of. I need some thing to lean on."

Caboose bit his lip. "Church? How did this happen?"

"What happen?"

Caboose reached out and ran a hand over Church's arm; he felt a shiver run through Church's body. He could feel the smoothly toned muscle of Church's arm even through the armor incasing his fingers. "This… Church, you died. You left…"

Church shivered again and for the first time Caboose noticed that his lips were slightly blue. "I know. I-I.. I don't know what happened…" He suddenly doubled over, groaning, and clutched his stomach.

"Church!" Caboose grabbed Church and hauled him up to a standing position. "I'll get you to the base. Don't worry…"

Caboose headed back slowly; Church was clearly hurt and Caboose didn't want to hurt him any more. Church was putting all his weight on Caboose to support. They move through the under brush until something hurled itself at the two to them, throwing Caboose to the ground and sending Church flying.

Whatever it was reared up and, with more speed than Caboose would have thought possible from a creature so large, lunged at him. He barely had time to roll out of the way. When it landed the ground shattered. The thing reared up again and Caboose reached for his gun… only to find it missing. He looked back up at what could be his death and swallowed hard. What ever it was roared, but before it could smash Caboose into oblivion, it was jerked back. Blood suddenly obscured Caboose's vision and a thud shook his bones. It took him a while to realize that he was still alive. Slowly he sat up and looked over at the creature. It was dead; one shot to the head. He quickly looked over to where Church had gone flying off to.

Church was leaning against a tree with Caboose's gun in his hand. Caboose watched as he swallowed and said, "You okay?"

Caboose nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Church." Carefully stepping over the body that now was slowly oozing blood, he made his way over to Church, who handed the gun over to him. "Come on, we need to get you to the base."

This time when they made their way back to the base, nothing attacked them. The weather made up for any wild animals however. The rain was coming down more fiercely than ever and it made walking difficult at best, almost impossible at worst. But some how, they got to the Blue Base in one piece. Caboose had been forced to carry Church in his arms about half way to the base when the man's legs had giving out.

Once Caboose was in the base, he took his charge to his room and lay him on the bed. "Just stay here, Church. I'll get Tex."

Church sighed softly; it sounded like it pained him. "Thanks Caboose." And he closed his eyes. Caboose knew that he had fallen asleep. He had a quick thought of Church's concussion but decided to let him sleep.

Tex and Tucker had been fixing a leak that a bolt of lighting had ripped into the side of the base when Caboose had left to find Church and they were still there, cursing and threatening to kill the other. Caboose stood there just inside the doorway and watched them bicker. At one point Tex hit Tucker with a wrench they had been using to seal the hole. Tucker's shields flickered and faded from the blow. Caboose coughed softly before Tex could hit him again.

"What!" Tex turned around on Caboose and he flinched, fearing her wrath. When she saw it was him she asked, "Did you find Church?"

"Yes. But there is a problem." Caboose was running the image of Church with blue lips shivering and bleeding from that nasty gash, eyes out of focus through his head.

"What?"

Before Caboose could explain, Tucker interrupted, his shields had finished recharging. "How could there be a problem? He's a ghost."

Caboose sighed. "That's part of the problem."

Tex was silent for a bit. "You brought him back?" Caboose nodded. "Where is he?"

"I put him in my room."

Tex nodded slowly. "Okay. Let me see what the problem is. Lead the way." And Caboose did.

They reached Caboose's door and he hesitated. "What?"

Caboose turned to Tex and opened his mouth to speak, but then changed his mind; it would be easier just to show her. And he opened the door.

The room was mostly empty, which Tex found a little surprising. She had excepted to find it over cluttered. But none of this really mattered right then. All that did was the person on the bed.

"… My god… Church?"

Caboose looked down at his feet. "Yeah, that's the problem."

"How did…?"

"I asked him that. He doesn't know."

Tex walked over to the bed and knelt down. She reached out a hand and touched Church's face. Even through her gloves she could feel the chill that had set in. If it had not been for the soft motion of his chest and quiet whisper of his breathe, she would have thought he was a corpse.

"Tex? I think he has a concussion…"

She nodded as she took in this observation. "He's chilled. We have to warm him up. Get some blankets and start boiling some water."

Caboose nodded and left to get what Tex had told him too. Not because Tex was his superior, which she wasn't, or because he was scared of her, which he was, but because she seemed to know how to help Church… and that was all that mattered then.

He set water to boil and got some blankets and was back at his door when Tucker showed up. "What is going on? I need Tex to help me fix this thing!" He looked Caboose up and down. Caboose was wet. Very, very wet. So wet in fact that there was a pool of water that was forming were he stood. "What happened to you?"

"Have you been outside?"

"No. It's poring out there!"

"I know."

There was a pause as Tucker put two and two together. Before he was able to collect his thoughts, Tex stuck her head out of the room. Tucker looked at her then back to Caboose and his blankets. "I know I've missed something."

"Tucker, you have missed a lot of things," Tex said coolly. "Come on, Caboose." And she ducked back into the room with Caboose on her heels. Tucker blinked and turned the way he had come. When he reached the leak, it was only to find that all the work that he and Tex had done had been reversed. He cursed silently before he started working on it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Caboose was glad to see Tex had been able to get Church to wake up and the blue was gone from his lips. Color had started to come back into his cheeks and the cut on his head had been bandaged. He was still laying down but his eyes were open and he had watched Caboose enter the room. Caboose smiled a little. Tex took the blankets from him and draped it over Church.

"Once the water gets hot, I'll make a water bottle to help warm you up," Tex said as she covered Church's still shivering body. She looked at Church very seriously and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks."

Tex sighed and stood up. She started to leave and called over her shoulder, "I'm going to check on the water, Caboose. Stay here with him. I'll be right back."

The door closed and Caboose sat down on the floor next to the bed. He reached up and fiddled with the locks on his helmet. He just couldn't seem to get them undone. He heard a soft chuckle and he looked up at Church who was smiling. It was startling how much of a difference it made. Caboose had long ago decided that Church was a good-looking man but now, with him smiling, it made him look… gorgeous. It made his stomach make a strange flip-flop move to think about it.

Church half sat up and said, "Come 'ere." Caboose got closer and Church deftly undid the locks and pulled off Caboose's helmet. "You're wet." This was true; it had been raining so badly that it had gotten through the MJOLNIR armor to his skin.

Caboose sighed. He would have to take the whole suit off, which needed at least someone else helping you and about fifteen minutes. Then once he was dry, he would have to go through the whole thing again.

Church watched him closely. Caboose had started to stare at his feet, and it gave Church the opportunity to get a good look at Caboose. He had blond hair that had grown out a bit since he first came to Blood Gulch. Church knew that everyone's hair had grown out since they had arrived here. His own for that matter could almost be pulled back into a ponytail. Caboose's hair was just starting to hang over his eyes.

Church was still cold but he was feeling much better since some of his strength had returned and he reached out a hand. Slowly he ran his fingers through Caboose's hair. Caboose had stiffened at the contact but when Church started to run his fingers through again, he seemed to relax a bit.

"Thank you Caboose."

"For what?"

"Finding me. I couldn't have made my way back here with out you."

Caboose had closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Church's hand in his hair, and leaned his head back against the bed. He smiled softly and said, "Thank you for killing that thing."

Church knew that Tex would be back any moment now and this might just be his only chance. He leaned forward and said softly, "Your welcome." And pressed his lips to Caboose's. Instantly he felt Caboose freeze. Before he could do anything else, he heard Tex coming and he quickly pulled away, leaving Caboose in shock.

Tex noticed that she had walking into something but she ignored it. The water had boiled and she had pored it into a water bottle. She walked over to the end of the bed and slipped it under the blankets and on to Church's feet. "That should warm you up." She slapped Caboose's arm. "Let's leave him alone. He needs to sleep."

Shakily Caboose got up. He picked up his helmet and followed Tex out. He stole a look back at Church and saw he was watching him. Then Tex closed the door.

Tex eyed Caboose; his cheeks had become flushed and he looked very nervous. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

Caboose looked at her, eyes wide. "How--"

"Caboose, I use to date him in high school. Remember that. I always knew when he liked someone."

"But I thought…" Caboose trailed off.

"What?"

"I thought he was straight. I mean, like you said, you two used to date…"

She laughed. "Yeah, we dated. But it was a bumpy ride. Why? Because he was bisexual. He kept looking at the same guys I did. It got on my nerves after a while." Her smile widened. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Church likes you. What are you going to do?" Caboose still didn't give her answer. "The way I see it, you have two chooses. Number one: ignore him. Pretend that it never happened." Caboose looked a bit more cheerful at that thought. "I see this as the worst choose you can make." Caboose looked down again. "Why? Because to do that is to hurt Church really badly. I may not be dating him, but I still care about him. Your second choose is to talk to him. Find out how you feel. Then you have another two chooses: if you find that you like him too, then good for you. It's been way too dull here and I think a relationship will help that. If you find that you don't like him, fine. But tell him that." She was silent, clearly waiting for Caboose to say something.

"I'm scared…" It was all he could say. All his life he had been told what he felt was 'wrong' and 'evil'. Now here was Tex telling him to face this feeling head on. The way Caboose saw it he had one choose: the second one, to talk to Church. This would lead to Caboose having to admit that he liked boys. That he liked Church. There was no way that he was going to get on Tex's bad side. Nuh uh. No way. She scared him. A lot.

Tex took a step closer and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Why?"

"I…I-I… I've always been told that what I'm feeling…." He couldn't bring himself to continue.

"That it's wrong? To feel this way about another guy is evil?" He nodded and Tex sighed. "Do you feel happy knowing that Church likes you?" He nodded, the barest trace of a smile tugging at his lips. "How can that be evil? To be happy? Does that make sense?" Caboose shook his head. "Something has happened. Something big. Church died. For a really long time he was nothing more than a ghost. Something happened that caused him to come back to his flesh. To live again. I don't know what you call it, but I call that Fate. He died and came back. I think it was for you.

She smiled a little. "Now. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Church. Tell him how I feel."

"Do you know how you feel?" Caboose nodded. "Good. You are lucky. Very few know how they feel. Many have to look for the answer for years." There was a pause. "Do you know when?" This time Caboose shook his head. "Later today. I need to help Tucker fix that leak. If you think you're up to it, we could use your help."

Just then they head a loud 'bang' and Tucker yelling. "Fuck it! Fine! I give up! The wall wins! I told Tex it can't be fix but did she listen to me! NO!"

Tex exchanged a look with Caboose before she started off towards the sounds of Tucker's cursing. Caboose sighed and pulled his helmet back on. He could always get in on, but could never get it off. He sighed again and followed Tex. Maybe if he didn't think about things, they would be easier to face later. Later when he had to tell Church how he felt.

When said later arrived, it was late. The storm was still outside but there was no longer a large hole in the side of the Blue's base.

Slowly Caboose made his way to his room. Tex giving him thumbs up raised his sprits a little. "Good luck," she called after him. "Not that you will need it."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Many thanks for the reviews. I would like to say a few things that I really should have before. First of all, I'm not very good at keeping people in character but I try. I think most of the time Caboose is Caboose from the first ten episodes of Season 1 so he might seem like he has a positive IQ at times. Second, I can't spell. Spell check is my best friend. However what this means is every word is a word it just might not be the right word. Thirdly, as for it being a little cheesy, well I do try. I'm just not sure what I try for...

He got to his door and breathed in deeply and entered. Church was asleep and Caboose was tempted to leave him like that, but it was now or never. He thought about attempting to remove his helmet, but decided that it wouldn't work; he never seemed able to get that thing off without help. Caboose knelt down by Church's head and reached out, stroking his face. It took a moment before Church woke up.

Church stretch and Caboose swallowed hard. Even with the bandage on his head and dark rings around his eyes, Caboose still found Church to be beautiful. This wasn't going to be easy.

Caboose closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and instantly felt heat start to rise in his face.

"When… when you…" He found he couldn't say the words.

Fortunately, Church could. "When I kissed you?"

"Yeah…" There was another pause. Caboose closed his eyes and this time kept them shut. "When you did that, I kind of … freaked. I was scared. I've always been told that…"

"It was wrong." There was something in Church's voice that hadn't been there before and it made Caboose open his eyes again.

"Yeah."

"Caboose. I have been told that. I had friends that had the same 'illness'. We were all told that. One of the reasons why I went out with Tex was so my parents would stop bugging me about it."

Caboose looked down, ashamed. He could feel tears start to form and blur his vision. Tex didn't say this would be this hard, or hurt this much.

He heard Church sigh. "Come here." He heard him move and felt hands under his chin. He heard clicks as Church undid the locks keeping his helmet on. When Church pulled it off, Caboose closed his eyes tight, not wanting to show Church his tears.

Church sighed and pulled Caboose closer to him. "I understand you being scared, Caboose. This type of talk always puts you in a very vulnerable situation." He stroked Caboose's cheeks, wet with fallen tears, with a finger. He leaned in and kissed Caboose's cheeks. When he pulled away two things happened. Firstly, Church tasted salt on his lips. The second thing was Caboose looked up at him. His eyes had turned slightly red from his crying. Church marveled at how young he looked. At how scared he looked.

Finally Caboose found his voice and said, "I'm scared, Church."

"You don't have to be. I'm here." Church brushed Caboose's hair out of his eyes and smiled. "Come up here." Caboose climbed up on to the bed and Church put an arm around him. "Talk to me."

"I was talking to Tex and she said that I should tell you what I feel." Caboose breathed in deeply again. "I want to tell you that I think I'm in love with you." Well, he had done it, the cat was out of the bag. He had played all the cards in his hand. All he could do now was wait for Church's reply.

Church leaned in, saying, "I love you too, Rookie." And kissed him again.

And Tex was right. How could this be wrong? What was now flowing through Caboose's vines could not be the result of evil. There was no way that the pure joy that he was now experiencing was in any way bad.

When Church broke the kiss he smiled. "That wasn't that bad, was it?" And Caboose knew he was not talking about the kiss. The kiss had been incredible. Church was talking about Caboose confessing his feelings.

"No." And he smiled too. Suddenly he wished he could take off his armor. All he wanted to do at that moment was curl up with Church and fall asleep with him in his arms and doing that with a full suit of armor on was not fun. He started to fiddle with the locks until Church moved his hands away and undid them. It took about five minutes before the two of them were able to get off the MJONIR armor. Caboose had been forced to put on an under shirt and pants when he got wet. He found that if he let his skin touch his armor right after it had been dried, it got icky.

Caboose pulled the covers over himself and Church. Church put an arm around him and they fell asleep like that.

The next morning Tucker woke up with what could be described as the worst headache ever. It felt as if he had been hit with a wrench… He paused as the memory came back to him. "That bitch…" He moaned as he rubbed his head. Slowly he got up and made his way to the small room that was reserved for eating. Once he got there he stopped in his tracks.

Caboose looked up and waved but Tucker didn't notice the movement. He didn't even notice Tex, who was still wearing her pjs that was strange in itself. No all that Tucker was looking at was..

"Church?"

Church smiled weakly back at him. "How's it going, Tucker?"

"The fuck…? How? When?"

Tex laughed at Tucker's lack of words. "Yeah. We asked the same thing."

Tucker glanced at her for the first time and noticed her pjs but didn't comment on them for fear of the pistol strapped to her leg. "And?" he said looking back at Church.

"Don't know."

Tucker shook his head then slowly moved to the table and sat down. "When?"

Caboose answered. "I found him like this when Tex sent me to find him. Then this thing came out of no where and tried to kill me." Tex, who had been filling up a glass with water, paused and listened more carefully. "Good thing for me that my gun went flying with Church." Caboose turned to Tex. "He killed it before it could kill me." He turned back to Tucker. "Then I took him here."

Tucker looked from Caboose to Tex and finally to Church. It was only then he noticed the half healed gash on his head. "When did you get that?" Tucker asked indicating the cut.

"Fell. Hit my head on a rock."

Tucker nodded and then noticed how Caboose was staying a way from Church. Not like he was trying to dissociate himself with Church but he was sitting farther away from him than he used to. Tucker was just about to comment on it when Church got up. He watched as Church left the room. Once he was out of sight Tucker turned back and frowned. Somehow Caboose had left too.

He glanced at Tex, who smirked and took a sip of water. He looked back at the door way then back at her. "How…?" Tucker just couldn't tell how Caboose had managed to get passed him with out him noticing.

"He's been practicing…" Tex laughed at Tucker's confused expression.

Caboose had followed Church out of the mess hall and out to the top of the base. The storm had passed and the sky was surprisingly clear. Church sat down near the edge of the base and let his legs dangle off the edge. Caboose sat down next to him.

There was a silence for a bit before Caboose broke it. "How do you feel?"

"Alright. A little tired but I should live." He looked at Caboose and smiled. "You?"

Caboose hesitated a bit before he answered. "A little… nervous…"

"Why?"

"Well… Tucker. I mean I don't want him to know… To find out about…"

"Us?"

"Yeah."

Church leaned into Caboose and sighed. "He's going to find out. We don't have to tell him. Just let him find that out all by himself."

Caboose nodded and kissed Church. This one was different from the last one. This one was hesitant and timid. It made Church smile. Caboose broke it and frowned.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing. You just are really cute. That's all." And he leaned in for another kiss. Caboose leaned into more than he had the previous times and he ran his hand down Church's arm. Church shifted so he was facing Caboose, who pulled him on to his lap. Once he was there, Church pushed Caboose down on to the cold concert of the base. Caboose pulled back and looked up at Church. He grinned. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I just knew you would be pushy."

Church laughed and gave Caboose a quick kiss before standing up. Caboose headed off back into the base and just before he disappeared, he looked over his shoulder and smiled again. Church smiled back and Caboose was out of sight.

"_So. Are you going to tell him?_"

"Tell him about what?"

"_Me. The program. Your family. The list goes on for a while, Church._"

Church sighed and looked down. "I don't think he would want to know, Franz. I don't think I want him to know."

"_Fine. Keep your secrets but do remember that I told you that keeping these things away from him will come back to bite you on your ass._"

Church laughed softly. "I'll remember."

Caboose was cleaning guns at the range. This was what had amazed him when he first had come to Blood Gulch. The base looked so small from the outside but underneath there was a mess hall, firing range, and rooms for everyone to sleep in. Every since he came here he had found that cleaning guns had let him calm himself down, allowing him think clearly.

Right now he was thinking about how happy he was. He remembered seeing people walk down the street holding hands and how happy they had looked. He had always wanted that and now he had it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tex. She had changed and now was wearing a simple black body suit. She leaned against the wall and looked at Caboose. Just looked at him. It made him a little nervous.

"What?"

"Has he told you?"

Caboose gave her a blank look. "Told me about what?"

"There are a few things. It's not my place to tell you, but I think you should know." And she turned to leave.

"Wait! Tex, hold on. I don't get it. Why would Church not tell me something?"

She looked at him hard as if she was trying to tell him something with out saying it. "Why would **I** not tell you something?" She kept looking at him a bit longer and left. That left Caboose very confused. What would Tex and Church not want to have him know? The only things he could think of only was about Tex, not Tex and Church. He frowned and went back to cleaning.

Days passed. Caboose and Church became more comfortable with their relationship but still had not told Tucker. The Reds stayed on their side of the canyon and the Blues stayed on their side and everyone was happy. Expect for Tucker who was left out of all the loops.

Tucker had just finished up behind his rock when he heard something that sounded like someone chocking. Frowning he walked behind the base and found Church, who was leaning against the wall being violently sick.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?"

Church looked up at him. He shot daggers at the teal solider before retching again. Tucker looked away until Church was done.

Church pushed himself away from the base and collapsed on the ground; he was shaking. Tucker sighed and knelt down and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You're hot. I think you have a fever." Tucker wiped sweat off of his hand and pulled Church up. "We need to get you inside." Church didn't say anything as Tucker helped him to his room. "I'll get Tex. Just wait here."

As soon as Tucker closed the door, Church moaned. He had never felt this bad before. Sure he had the flu before, that was what he had thought it was, but this time his stomach was doing a strange flip-flop that was keeping him from keeping anything down.

The door opened again and Tex walked in. She was wearing her armor that Church thought was strange since the Reds had not been doing anything. As soon as she saw him she took off her helmet.

She sat down next to his bed and sighed. "Tucker just said that you were sick. He didn't say you had been throwing up."

"It's nice to know he cares."

Tex pressed her hand to his head and said, "You have a fever. That and throwing up is enough for me to say you have the flu."

"Great." He closed his eyes and let another moan out.

"Stay in bed. I'll get you something to eat."

"Don't bother. I can't keep anything down."

Tex stood up and looked down her nose at him. "Fine. I have one thing to say though. Stop doing that impression of a rabbit in heat with Caboose for a while."

Church's eyes snapped open. "How?"

"You are a loud lover, Leonard. I should know." She smiled and left the room calling over her shoulder, "Get some sleep."

Tex walked down to shooting range and found what she was looking for. Caboose looked up when she entered.

Caboose sighed. "Are you here to give me more strange cryptic hints about what Church isn't telling me?"

"No. I'm here to tell you that he's sick. The flu."

"What?" Caboose dropped the gun he had been cleaning. "Is he okay?"

"Of course. It's just the flu. He'll be fine in a few days."

Caboose sighed with relief and picked up the gun again. "Can you tell me what I should know that you haven't told me?"

Tex frowned. "No I can not. It is something only Church should tell you."

"But he hasn't told me. When ever I bring it up, he changes the subject."

"I don't know what to tell you, Caboose. He doesn't want you to know for some reason." And with that very anti-climatic statement, she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Caboose shook his head and put the gun down. He wanted to see how Church was doing. Wasting no time, he made his way back up to Church's room. He opened the door and then closed it silently behind him.

Church had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Caboose knelt quietly by his side and brushed hair out of his face. Tex wasn't kidding; even that smallest touch Caboose could tell that Church was sick. He sighed. There was nothing he could do but wait for Church's body to fix it.

Just as quietly as he had come, Caboose left.

The next day Church woke up to Franz's voice. "_Did you sleep well?_"

Church frowned. He thought it was strange that he would sleep so well when he had felt so poorly only hours before. "Yeah, I did."

"_Good. Your fever is gone and I don't think you should have any trouble keeping things down now._"

"Thanks, Franz."

"_Don't thank me. I'm just the messenger._"

A knock kept Church from questioning Franz any more. "Come on in."

Caboose came in with a bowl of something that smelled really good. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I am."

Caboose set down the bowl and felt his forehead. "You're not hot any more. How do you feel?"

"Fine. Hungry but fine." Caboose laughed a little and handed him the bowl. Church smiled and took the bowl. "Thanks."

Caboose sat down next to him and watched as he started to drink it. "I made more if you want it."

Their little chat was interrupted by a few gunshots. When Church made to get up, Caboose put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Stay here." Caboose left the room and made his way up to the top of the base.

Tucker, it seemed, had gotten himself into a pinch with a Red. True they were talking through their radios, but Caboose could hear them just fine even with out his helmet.

"Don't tell me to get out of here, Blue!" the Red was shouting.

Tucker, ever fast on his feet came back with a great comeback. "This is my base, Red, I can tell you to do whatever I want to tell you to do!" Not the best, but better than what he normal could do.

Once Caboose was in sight the Red took a step back, still yelling at Tucker. "Fine! I'm leaving! Just remember that I have a better chance than you do!" And he high-tailed it out of the Blues' side of the canyon.

Caboose had no idea what was going. He looked blankly from Tucker to the Red's retreating form.  
"What was that all about?"

Tucker shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Rookie."

"What was he talking about? He had a better chance than you do?"

"I said don't worry about it, Rookie."

"But--"

"No. Stop."

Caboose frowned and was more than ready to pursue the issue but Tucker hopped down, forcing him to drop it.

Tucker sighed as he made his way away from the base. How could he have let that slip to a Red for Pete's sake! A freaking Red! He stomped off to his rock and sat down. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why did the have to pretend to care? Can't they just -- just…

"Oh God… Why me? Why her?"

Back at the Blue base Caboose had went back down to Church's room. He found his lover finishing the bowl he had giving him. "How are you doing now?"

"Better. Thanks." Church set the bowl down and smiled. "I feel much better." His voice had dropped to a sensuous tone. "Thanks for curing me." He leaned over and pulled Caboose down on to him. Caboose smiled. They had fairly quickly moved from just touches to making love. It was something that Caboose was not use to but he liked, liked a lot.

_Months later…_

Church sighed with content as he felt Caboose's arm pull him closer. This was a moment that he wanted to remember forever. He knew it would not last forever however and he was right; Caboose kissed him then crawled over him before leaving their room.

A few minutes later he came back, armor in hand. Church blinked at him.

"Tex wants us in armor today."

"Did she say why?"

"Something about the Reds." He shrugged. "Either way, I need you to help me get it on."

Carefully Church got up; Caboose had not been very gentle the night before and Church was still sore.

Caboose noticed and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"Not much." Church pulled on a pair of pants, some how managing not to wince, and started to help Caboose don his armor. Fifteen minutes later Caboose started to help Church into his own lighter armor. Just as Caboose was locking the last clasps into place, Tex came in.

"We got two Reds in the middle of the canyon. Get up here, I want to scare them off."

Both laughed; it was just what Tex would want to do. Scare them off but do them no harm. Let them start to think she will not hurt them. Once that happens…

Caboose gave Church's armor a pat then picked up his helmet and followed Tex out.

Church picked up his own helmet and locked it in place. He felt a cooling sensation through his mind.

He was just about to leave the room when Franz said, "_Church. You may want to wait just a bit._"

"What?" he asked. He couldn't think of anything that could be wrong; he felt fine, if not a little stiff.

There was a short pause before Franz continued. "_You may want to take a look at this._" And he brought up a picture onto Church's view screen. It was a shadowy and grainy picture that made no sense to him.

"And what am I looking at?"

"_Remember when I told you keeping secrets from Caboose would come back and bite you on the ass?_"

Church frowned. Not because he did not remember the incident Franz was speaking of but because he did not get what that had to do with this muddy picture.

"_Remember how I said you should tell Caboose about me, the program, and your family?_"

A really bad feeling has started to sink into Church's stomach but he fervently ignored it. "Yeah. What about it?"

Another pause.

"Franz. Get to your point. Tex wants me up on the base."

Franz sighed. "_Caboose knocked you up, Church. The picture I'm showing you is an ultra sound of your child._"

It took awhile to sink in.

Caboose had… Church was… They were…

"_Can I say 'I told you so' now?_"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I messed up my already heavely damaged wrist and all I can say is that you people are lucky this story's already finished. Yeah, I was thinking about revising as I posted this but now I can't without a lot 'o pain.

Church opened his mouth then closed it again. He found he could not speak. After taking a few very deep breaths he closed the picture but noticed that Franz had added a second health meter.

"When did…?"

"_You conceive?_" Church nodded. There was a brief pause. "_Five months ago. Do you want an exact date?_"

Church shook his head. "No, that's fine." A shiver ran up his spine.

"_You are scared._" It was a statement. "_Don't be. There is no reason to be._"

"Franz, you know that no one in my family has done this and…"

"_True. But are you going to abort it?_" Church shook his head. "_Didn't think so. There is nothing you can do save for staying as healthy as possible for the baby. That and tell Caboose._"

Something about that last statement "Tell Caboose" just made Church sick.

"Why?"

"_Why tell Caboose?_" He knew Franz was not looking for an answer. "_Well let's start with the fact this is also his child. Then there is the he will find out one-way or another. And you know that I am not above having Tex tell him. Oh yeah, then there is the whole part about him really wanting you to tell him things. Something tells me he just might want to know about this one. And if that's not enough_--"

"Fine!" Church stopped Franz from continuing his list. "Fine. I'll tell him."

"_When?_"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Look I need to meet up with Tex and Caboose. We can talk about this—"

"_Later? It's always later with you, Church. Oh and while you are telling Caboose about your child, you may want to mention me, the program, and_—"

"The fact that I will not be able to help raise the baby… Yeah, I know." He sighed again. "I can't deal with this just now. Okay? I need time."

"_Of course. But do remember – the sooner, the better._"

Church made his way up the steps and the ramp to join Tex on the base. Tex was looking through the sniper rifle at the Reds in the canyon. Caboose and Tucker were there too. Church knew that Caboose wanted to embrace him but Tucker still did not know about them and Caboose wanted it to stay that way.

Without looking at any of them, Tex said, "They are looking for something." Church knew she was using her Special Ops training for that statement. "Anyone got any ideas?"

Church spoke up. "Let them find what ever they are looking for. Just don't let them get it." He couldn't see it but he knew that Tex was grinning.

"Okay boys. It's show time." And Church knew she wasn't talking to them. She took aim and fired off one shot. The Reds backed off bet when no more shots came the took a step forward. Tex shot off another one. It only took one more shot before the Reds ran for it.

She turned back and said "Well that was fun."

Tucker took a step closer and said, "They sure do scare easy." Then he did something that only Church and Tex noticed; he stole a quick glance at Tex as she slung the rifle over her shoulder. It was only because of their Special Ops training that they caught it. Church made no comment and Tex ignored it.

Tucker followed her down the ramp, leaving Church and Caboose on the top of the base. He didn't know why but he wanted to talk to Tex. He did not know why but he really wanted to. In silence he watched the freelancer lean the rifle against the wall.

She turned to him and waited from him to say something. As soon as he realized this, he looked down at his feet, glad of the armor so she couldn't see him blushing.

"Did you want something, Tucker?" She knew he wanted something, in fact she could guess at what he wanted but she wanted him to say it.

"No. I'm okay." His voice was quiet and he slowly walked down the steps, most likely to his room.

Tex shook her head and sighed.

"What was that about?"

"He wouldn't say." She looked up to see Church standing in the doorway. There was something about how he was holding himself that told Tex something was wrong. "Are you okay Church?"

He shifted his weight in a way that told Tex that no, he was not okay. "I'm fine."

"Do not lie to me, Leonard. Tell me what's wrong." Church instantly looked away and she knew it had nothing to do with her using his first name. He didn't say anything. "Church. I don't have time for this. Just--!"

A voice had started starting to speak to her over her helmet speakers. It was not Church or any of the Blues. It was Franz. "_He's scared, Tex. He really wants to tell you but he's too scared._"

On the same channel, she responded. "Why?"

"_Because he's been keeping things from Caboose._"

"What kind of things?"

"_Me, the program, his family._"

She inhaled. "Oh God. Don't tell me he's…"

"_Five months. Remember that flu?_"

She closed the channel with Franz and walked close to Church. "Franz just told me." Tex put her hands on Church's shoulders and he looked at her. "It's okay."

"I'm scared."

"I know." She pulled him close. "You are going to get through this. I'm going to be here." She pushed him back a little. "Do you remember back in training when that guy had tried to lock me in my room? Remember what happened to him?"

Church nodded. "They had to find a new recruit to replace him. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. I just remembered it for some reason." They both laughed. She hugged him and said, "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

Church sighed. "I hope so." He looked down.

"Now what?"

"Caboose still doesn't know."

"About what?"

"Franz, the program or this…" he said finishing by touching his stomach.

"Tell him."

"I don't want to."

"Five months, Church. That's more than half way. He needs to know."

"_She's right you know_," Franz interjected. "_This is going to effect him just as much as it has and will you. You need to tell Caboose._"

"Fine. Just not now."

Franz sounded displeased. "_Just remember, Church. The clock is ticking._"

The sound of footsteps cut off any more discussion. Caboose stood at the door, looking at Tex and Church. It was apparent that he had walked into something he wasn't quite welcome in.

Church looked at Tex and turned back to Caboose. As he passed he pulled his lover along with him. Caboose fallowed him but not before he cast a glance back at Tex. She shook her head in a way that said 'not now'.

Church led him out of the base and to a small ace in the canyon wall. As soon as they were hidden in it, Church turned and took off Caboose's helmet before doing the same to himself. Once both helmets had been disposed of, Church pulled Caboose to him and kissed him. Church had kissed him like this a few times before and Caboose knew now what Church wanted. This kiss meant that Church wanted sex and he wanted it now.

But there was something different about this one. Something that told Caboose that sex was not what Church really wanted. In fact Church had been acting strangely for a while. Caboose was tired of being lied to and he was now going to find out what was really going on.

Caboose broke the kiss and sighed. "We need to talk Church."

Franz smiled. "_Not as dumb as you had hoped, is he?_"

"About what?"

Caboose was getting mad. This was the type of bull that he didn't want to take anymore. "You are keeping secrets from me. Not small ones either. Big important ones and it scares me. It scares me to see how this is tearing you up. I want to help you. Please just tell me."

Church shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Church's breathing became fast and shallow. Caboose watched as tears formed in his eyes. "You'll get mad…"

"No I wont."

"Yes you will. I know you." The tears started to run down his face.

Caboose picked up his helmet and sighed. "If you don't want me to be mad then tell me!" The Rookie's temper was now flared. Caboose looked back at Church and seeing him shake his head just made something in Caboose snap. He lunged at Church and knocked him back to the floor of the cave, his head just missing the wall. "Dammit Church! Just tell me!"

But Church couldn't say anything; not with Caboose sitting on his stomach and his hands so tight around his throat. Church started to feel light headed from the lack of air and the weight on his stomach hurt. His vision started to go black when he saw a bright flash then everything went out.

Caboose pulled back as Church's shields flared. They forced him to let go and almost sent him flying. His eyes were still adjusting to the light but under the darkness he saw Church.

Fear gripped him. Had he killed the man he loved? Quickly he checked for a pulse and breathing, both were there but weak.

"Oh my god… What have I done?"

Wasting no more time, he picked Church up and, leaving their helmets behind, left for the base at top speed. He raced through the base to the med bay. Carefully he laid Church on one of the beds, checked for breathing and a pulse again, then ran off to find Tex.

He found her on top of the base.

"Tex!"

"What?" Tex looked up.

"Something happened to Church." Caboose didn't know how to tell her how Church was hurt.

Tex paused before fallowing Caboose. All she could tell about what was happening was that something more than what Caboose was letting on. When they reached the med bay, Tex saw just how hurt Church was.

Church had dark purple bruises around his neck as if someone had strangled him to his state. Suddenly she knew why Caboose was unhappy. It wasn't because Church was hurt; it was because Caboose had been the one who had hurt him.

"Will he be okay?"

Tex looked up at Caboose's face. Tears had filled his eyes. He looked so young… Too young.

"He should." Tex knew if Church weren't … Well five months would put him in a touchy state…


	6. Chapter 6

Caboose was still sitting by Church's bed. He still hadn't woken up. A while ago Tex had come in and hooked him up to the computer in the room. Caboose didn't know why she had done it; there wasn't much to the computer, just a display and an AI projection.

Caboose heard a '_click_' as Tex came back in.

"You should get some sleep. He'll wake up when he does."

"I want to be there when he does."

There was a very painful pause. "I understand you feel respon—"

"I'm the reason why he's like this. Of course I feel responsible!" Caboose dropped his head into his hands. "Please just go away…"

"Just remember this: he was willing to let this happen before he would tell you..." And she left.

Caboose sighed.

"_She's right you know._"

Caboose stood up and faced the computer, where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"Where are you?"

He heard the voice sigh. "_I'm guessing that you would like a visual_…" And purple symbols started to form over the AI projection. Caboose had seen this before; it was what happened when an AI was about to us a hologram to communicate. They normally took the form that had been programmed into them but Caboose had seen some that defied the programming.

The symbols collected and formed into the likeness of a young man. He was young with wisps of hair falling into his eyes. A simple shirt was slightly open, exposing some very nicely rendered chest. It felt like a lovesick programmer designed him.

"_Is this better?_" His voice was ever so slightly computerized; Caboose was sure it was from the speakers he was using.

"Who are you?"

"_My name is Franz._"

"How did you get here?" Every since O'Malley, Caboose had been nervous about AIs.

Franz cocked his head slightly to one side. "_Here? Which here?_"

"In the computer."

"_Tex let me in._"

"When?"

"_When she hooked Church to the computer._" Franz looked amused. "_Normally I would be able to use the wireless connection, but this computer is old enough to lack such a device._"

"Wait… How do you know Church?"

Caboose swallowed hard. The look Franz was giving him made him realize that he was about to find out what Church had been hiding from him all this time.

"_We worked together in the Special Ops training._"

"He was…"

"_In the same division as Tex? Yes. And yes, before you ask, I was made at the same time as Omega. O'Malley,_" he added at Caboose's blank look.

"_Don't worry. I was made for a slightly different purpose from O'Malley. He was made to increase aggression in Tex; I was made to decrease aggression in Church._"

"Why?"

Franz ignored him. "_A cretin amount of aggression was needed for the program and Church had too much. He was almost uncontrollable. That was shy after all other AIs were marked for deletion I was not. He allowed to serve in normal service only if I remained with him._" Franz paused. "_Now that covers two out of three things you need to know._"

"What's the last thing?"

Franz's eyes moved from Caboose's face and he opened his mouth before his image flickered out.

Caboose turned and saw Church awake. He had pulled the plug, forcing Franz to drop his connection to the computer.

Caboose sat down on the bed next to Church. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know." Caboose flinched at the hoarseness in Church's voice; he had hurt his lover just as much as he had feared, if not more.

Powerful waves of anger flooded through him at that reply but Caboose pushed it away. Anger would only harm the situation right now.

"Why do you think I don't need to know?"

"It's in the past. It's done and over with."

"Sounds like it's not done with."

"What makes you say that?"

"If it was, why is Franz still with you?"

Church opened his mouth but didn't say anything for a moment. Then he yelled, "Damn it Franz! I can't deal with both of you at the same time! Just shut up!"

"Two of the three things I need to know. What is the other one?"

Church shot him one look and left the room. Caboose followed.

"Wait! Church!"

"Go away."

"No. I need to know."

"I said GO AWAY!" Church turned on him with his side arm out. "Leave me alone…"

Caboose stopped. He had seen what Church did to that thing with a gun just like this one. Church would not miss. "Please, Church. I love you. I want to help you. I don't want you to be hurt."

The gun in Church's hands started to shake. He opened his mouth before closing it again.

Caboose pushed the side arm down. "Please…"

"I don't know how to tell you."

Caboose sighed and pulled Church close. "I love you so much." He kissed his distraught boyfriend and continued. "I don't care what's wrong; all I want is to make it better."

Church whispered something Caboose didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"I'm having your baby…"

That time he heard it but it left him even more confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly how it sounds," Tex said, leaning against the wall. "He's having your baby."

Caboose looked from Tex and back to Church. "How?"

Ignoring his query, Tex walked passed Caboose and pulled Church away with her. "I need to talk to Church. You, I think, need to think about what Franz and Church have told you."

Caboose watched them leave and he realized he tightness in his chest was anticipation. Anticipation for … his child?

If what Church claimed was true, he would become a father.

'_Oh my God…_'

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He could do this. He could raise a child as long as Church was there, he could do this.

Caboose took a few deep calming breaths and sighed again.

"I can do this." He nodded. "I'm …. We are going to be fine."

Something was bugging him; something that he had been avoiding.

"Damn it… Tucker."

Caboose had almost become comfortable enough to tell Tucker about himself and Church, but now he had to. There was just no way he couldn't hide this from the other blue.

Reluctantly, he got up and wondered off to find Tucker. He found him at the firing range.

"Tucker, we need to talk."

Tucker was obviously mad at something. "Talk about what?"

Caboose shifted uncomfortably. "It's about…" And his voice tailed off into nothing.

"What?"

"Church and I are …"

"What?" Tucker frowned.

Caboose couldn't actually say it. "Use your imagination."

Tucker's eyes opened wide. "You're sleeping with each other!"

Caboose nodded.

"When?"

"We started a few months ago."

"And I didn't notice?"

Caboose shrugged. "I guess you were thinking of something else. He's loud."

Tucker let out a little giggle. "Really?"

"Very."

"Huh."

"He has an AI."

"What?!"

"Like Tex's, O'Malley. Franz isn't evil like him though."

"Franz?"

"The AI." Tucker nodded. "Same division and everything."

Tucker sighed. "There's more?" Caboose nodded. "Tell me."

"I don't have an explanation yet, but he's having my baby."

"Sorry. Say that one again."

"He didn't have the flu; it was morning sickness. He's pregnant and it's mine."

"Of all the things I expected, that's the last thing."

"I just found out myself. Tex took him away."

"What for?"

"No idea. She didn't say.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Church sent a slight glare at Tex. "No. I just had to tell Caboose about this," he said resting a hand on his stomach, a stomach that was just starting to show what it held.

"You should be better now. Caboose knows almost everything that he needs to hear from you. I can tell him how it happened."

"Thanks."

Tex smiled. "You're starting to show."

Church blushed. "I'm having a baby, it's only to be expected. And I am five months along."

She pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Caboose was sitting in the Mess Hall by himself. He still was trying to work things out when Tex walked in. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hey."

Tex nodded and sat down across from him. "How ya doin'?"

"Okay I think. I'm just a little confused."

"Bout what?"

"Well…" Caboose blushed a little. "How Church…"

She smiled and he stopped talking. "How did Church become pregnant. It's in his blood. He told me when we started dating and he got drunk. I found that he lets most of his deepest secrets out when he's drunk."

"Did he tell you about Franz when he was drunk, too?"

"No. I always knew about Franz."

"Oh yeah…"

"He told me that generations ago, a gene mutated letting every male with the gene to become pregnant." She shrugged again. "That's all I can tell you."

Caboose nodded slowly. "I think I get it." He blushed a little. "So… Say, after he has this baby, we could have more?" He looked so eager; his eyes were shining. It was so obvious that he wanted to have a large family with the person he was so in love with. "Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically?" She sighed. "Yes. You could have many children with him."

That smile; it was no wonder Church had fallen in love with this man. Dear God if only…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry. I forgot to update. Here's a gift. Normally this would be a shot update but because I forgot, I'll give you two for the price of one.

It was late and everyone was in bed. Caboose finally was sleeping in Church's bed where he had always wanted to be. Now that Tucker knew not only about the two of them but also about the baby, Caboose finally was feeling free to sleep with him. The warmth was amazing. The sound of Church's breathing soft against his ear let his mind wonder to other things. Things he had not given thought to since arriving at Blood Gulch; like his home. Oh how his missed his family… They had all been killed by the Reds when the War started. This was a main reason for Caboose's interest in Church's ability to care young. His young. Caboose's child. Maybe it will turn into children some day. One at a time, right?

As Caboose kissed his love and fell back to sleep, another Blue woke up.

Tucker's face was flushed. It felt like all the blood in his body had rushed from his suddenly limp cock to his cheeks. He pressed his head into his hands and rocked back and forth. He raised his hand to his mouth and bit it but not even the pain was enough to make the image leave his mind.

Why was this happening? This crush had come on as quickly as that storm when Church came back. Yes he had feelings for her before! Of course he did. He was a straight man in the middle of box canyon with only other men so when she showed up of course he wanted to bed her. Yes he had dreams like this one before. He would be lying if he said he never dreamed about making out with her but now… But now he would be a lying bastard if he said he never dreamed of making love to her.

Tucker just couldn't take it. He started crying. He had never been in love with anyone before but love is the only thing this could be! When she walked to close to him, his breath became caught in his throat. When she talked to him, he wanted to hide his face. When she simply _looked_ at him…

And it hurt. It hurt so bad. She would never return his feelings. She had been with Church for crying out loud! There is no way she would take some one like _him_ after Church…

"Damn it Tex…. I hate you so much I love you…"

A knock at his door made him jump so much when he landed he twisted his ankle.

"Tucker? Are you okay?"

_Oh fuck! Fuck fuck! It's Tex! Dear God don't let her have heard me…._

"Yeah," he called. "I'm fine."

"I want to come in."

He very quickly forgot the pain in his ankle and stared at the door. "What?"

"I would like to come in."

He glanced down at his mostly naked body. Should he make her wait and get some clothes on? Would she mind seeing him like this? Would he?

He never got to answer as the freelancer opened the door and stepped in.

Tucker couldn't believe it but he blushed even more than he did before. She closed the door and ignored his wet face and bare chest.

Sitting down, she said, "Tucker, we need to talk."

She heard me… 

"Bout what?"

She closed her eyes and, as if gathering strength, said, "Us."

Tucker blinked. "But there is no 'us'…"

"I know. Not yet." She looked at him. "Listen. I know what you're going through. And yes I did hear you." _FUCK!_ "That's why I came in. Don't worry; all it did was conform what I already thought." She frowned. "Look, Church needs me right now. Once the baby is born…" Her voice became very soft and Tucker had to strain to hear what she said next, "he will not need me any more…"

"Why?"

She looked back at him. "Until then though, my answer's no. After, I'm changing it to yes." With that she stood up and left.

_What was _that_ about? Is she always that cryptic?_

* * *

_Months later..._

* * *

Church stretched as much as his stomach let him. Caboose might find his very pregnant belly attractive but Church did not. In fact he hated it. Not the life inside of it, kicking him as its usual 'good morning' greeting, just the size of it. Truth be told, he loved the little baby that was moving around in him. The tiny movements were enough to forgive it for the morning sickness, something that had returned, the pain in his back and the cramping in his feet. None of this mattered anymore because he loved his child.

"Two more weeks, right?"

Church rolled his eyes.

"_Nice to know someone is looking forward to your child more than you are, isn't it?_"

"Yes, Caboose, just two more weeks."

Church couldn't see him yet but he knew Caboose was smiling. He looked like he was sick with permanent happiness. Caboose always had that smile on now a day. That silly smile told Church everything would be fine. Caboose would make a wonderful parent. Maybe he didn't have to tell him… It would take so much away if he had to tell him…

Church felt Franz give him a mental push. It was the AI's way of saying, _tell him damn it!_ And ruin Caboose's happiness?

No, he loved Caboose too much to hurt him like that.

Caboose got up and stretched and Church watched every movement of it, hating Caboose's flexibility for his was long gone. Being nine months pregnant was enough to remove anyone's flexibility; expectably the guy's who wasn't the best to began with. Caboose caught the look Church was giving him and paused in mid stretch.

"…What?"

"Nothing. I just miss being able to do that."

"Do what? Stretch?"

Church nodded. He hadn't been able to stretch properly in two months. Even since he hit his seventh month, everything had become a chore; walked, bending over, rolling over, racing to the bathroom to throw up when morning sickness came back for a visit and of course stretching.

"Ya know something?" Caboose said, smiling yet again.

"What?"

"I like the fact you can't move."

Church gave him a different look: a look that asked what his lover was planning.

"It means you can't avoid this!" And Caboose jumped on him, careful as always around Church's large stomach, and started to _tickle_ him. Around month six, Caboose had found that the baby loved it when Church was tickled. It didn't matter to the baby where Church was tickled, just as long as he was tickled.

Church laughed as Caboose's fingers found all the places where he was ticklish; by this time, Church assumed Caboose had their places memorized.

And as predicted, the baby reacted. At first it was a simple push with a hand against Church but then the baby kicked. Caboose stopped tickling Church long enough to press a hand to the swell of his stomach. Caboose leaned down and said, "Good morning baby. I hope you slept well."

Church snorted. "Slept well. Wouldn't let me change positions last night. If I tried, I'd get kicked."

Caboose kissed Church's stomach and looked up. "But the kicks don't hurt?"

Rolling his eyes, Church answered. "Not when you're tickling me. Let me tell you something, when this baby feels like it, it can make me black and blue."

That smile was back. "Guess I shouldn't stop tickling you then."

This is what woke Tex up. She had been planning to get up early anyways but that baby was a morning person and woke Church up every day before her alarm went off. She groaned as Church laughed again. Why can't they wait to do that until later in the day?

Either way she was up. Not like she had planned to do anything but she was up so she might as well make the best, or worst, of it. Maybe she would talk to Franz. About what she had no idea. There was Tucker… only he was getting more and more clingy. Church still had two weeks before the baby was due therefore Tucker still had two weeks to kill before Tex would let them be together.

That thought made her pause. Did Church know she was making that kind of personal sacrifice for him? If he did, would he care? She gave a mental shrug and rolled off her bed. She found out very early in her career as a freelancer that one had to alert from the moment one woke up. After struggling with this issue for a while, she was lucky enough to be present on Gemini when a bomb went off hours before her alarm. The impacted forced her to fall out of bed. Very literally; she had to see a med about the large bump on her head later that day. The pain along with the adrenaline was enough to wake her more than any amount of caffeine, something she later swore off.

Getting up from the cold floor, Tex did a proper stretch; after all it's very hard to stretch when confined between some walls. Something else she had given up; stretching in bed. Quickly she cracked her back. Once the final crack faded she picked up her gun and strapped it to her leg.

Morning routine finished, she left for the mess hall. Tucker was there, playing with…

"Are those cards?"

Without looking up, Tucker nodded. "Just found them. Think they used to be Flowers'."

Tex never had the… pleasure… of meeting the old Captain but sometimes she wished she could have. He sounded like quite a character.

"Do you play?"

"What?" Tex looked back at Tucker who was staring at her.

"Do you play cards?"

Tex shook her head. "Not real ones anyways."

Tucker nodded and Caboose walked in. His face was slightly flushed; it looked like Church had given what he got in tickles. When Caboose saw the two, he smiled warmly and went to the fridge. After getting a drink he sat down. The three of them sat in silence for some time. None of them really wanted to talk with the other there. Tucker wanted to talk to Tex about her promise. Tex wanted to talk to Caboose about Church. Caboose wanted to talk to Tex about the baby, for some reason he thought she would be more informed because she was a female.

The unrelenting quite was interrupted when Church came in. Truth be told he wasn't as large as he should have been at nine months. This is what worried Caboose and Tex. They didn't have the equipment to see if something was wrong with the baby. All they had was Franz who kept telling them two things: the baby was fine; Church just hadn't gained all the weight he should have. And the AI kept reminding both of them he could tell them more about what the baby was doing better than any other machine.

"_Come on! I'm hooked up to the guy. Give me a little credit here!_"

Even with Franz's reassurance, Caboose still worried. His worry was still mainly overridden by his happiness. A baby, not just any baby, his baby. It was still something he was getting used to. It was still something that amazed him and scared him all at the same time. Caboose got and walked over to Church who was heavily leaning on the door jam. As he hugged his lover, one of his hands rubbed the round belly. The movement was rewarded with a kick. Smiling at the baby, Caboose asked softly, "How are you doing?" His voice was soft, he found Church didn't like letting everyone know what was happening with him and the baby. If Caboose had asked loud enough for all to hear, Church would have just shook his head, remaining silent, no matter what.

"I think there is something outside…"

"Like a Red?"

"No. Like an animal." Caboose rubbed Church's stomach again; the baby kicked again. "Please." Something else that they all had noticed about Church during his pregnancy especially as his due date grew closer he had become timid. It reminded Tex of a child who was sure there was a monster under his bed, each night asking his mother to check. Caboose, ironically enough, played the role of the mother beautifully.

"What kind of animal?"

Church shrugged. "Something big."

"Okay. I'll get rid of it."

"Thank you."

Tex watched Caboose leave and was about to sit down when Franz's voice come in over her implants.

"_Go with him._"

She sighed but Franz knew what he as talking about. He always did. Damn AIs. She got back up and followed Caboose out of the room. He turned and stared at her.

"Franz told me to help."

Caboose frowned but nodded. "Guess if Franz says I need the help we'd better get a weapon."

"Just what I was thinking."


	8. Chapter 8

The two of them made their way down to the armory and both took a Battle Rifle. Between the two of them, they thought the BR should be more than enough to deal with the animal. After picking them up the two left the base. If Church had heard it in his and Caboose's room then it should be…

"Dear God. Is that it?"

"Think so…" Caboose said raising his gun and taking aim.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, same thing that attacked me and Church before." Caboose fired. The three round burst caught the thing in the shoulder. It flinched and turned around. It was just like the thing Church killed before. How did he kill that one? Ah yes. One shot to the head. Caboose adjusted his aim and fired. The thing dodged and came straight at him.

Tex backed off and fired. The rounds seemed to do nothing. She was fighting the urge to panic. She was remembering another time when she was overpowered by an enemy. The freelancer shook her head and took aim again, this time at a claw that was coming down on Caboose. The blast was enough to distract the beast from Caboose long enough for him to get away. Now it looked at Tex. She smiled at it. "Come an get me ugly." And it did. Roaring in rage, the thing raced at her. At the last moment she threw herself aside, but not before priming a plasma grenade and sticking it to the beast, all in one graceful and practiced movement. She was just able to get out of the blast zone before the grenade went off. Even with forty feet between her and the beast, the blast still shook her teeth. It had been worth it however. The beast was dead. Very very dead. And slightly cooked.

She smiled at the remains and looked for Caboose. He was sitting on the ground, bleeding. She made her way to him and took off her shirt. Swiftly, she turned it into a trinket, stopping the flow of blood from Caboose's arm.

"Sorry."

Caboose looked confused. "Why?"

"I didn't shoot it fast enough."

"I'll live." He tested his arm and winced a little. "Could be worse."

Just as those words left his mouth, Franz's voice came over both of their implants.

"_Get back to the base. Now!_"

The connection died as a scream rose from the depths of the base. Suddenly, pain was no concern; Caboose was on his feet and half way around the base before Tex gave up on trying to reconnect with Franz. She didn't like running head long into a surprise. She sighed again and chased after Caboose. Under any other circumstances Tex would have been able to easily over take the Rookie. Over and over again she heat him in speed. And she would have if that scream had not belonged to Church.

Caboose ran down the hallways and ramps like a demon out of hell. He reached the Mess Hall and, barely noticing Tucker, reached his lover's side.

"Church! Are you okay!' Caboose asked as Tex stepped into the Hall.

Church had a dazed look on his pale face, his hands spread over his baby filled belly. His eyes were down cast. He didn't answer.

Caboose turned on to Tucker, who looked very confused and a little scared. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't—"

But Caboose had thrown himself on the other Blue. It was fortunate that Tex interceded then, pulling Caboose off before he could do any harm.

Tucker tried again. "I didn't do anything. We were just playing cards when he screamed." Shaking, Tucker indicated the scattered playing cards.

It was then Church finally spoke. But the words were so soft that Caboose, who was about ten feet away, didn't hear anything other than "two weeks".

Tex let go of Caboose and knelt by Church. "What?"

"I thought I had two weeks."

Two weeks? Two weeks until what? Then it clicked. Caboose understood what had happened. Church had gone into labor two weeks early.

Tex nodded and pulled Church to his feet. "Get you to bed."

Church shook his head slowly. "No. I shouldn't… I… It's too early." His voice was shaking.

"It's going to be fine, Church. Just fallow me." As she led Church out of the Hall, Tex called over her shoulder. "Start boiling water." Then she was gone.

Caboose's mind was racing. His baby was going to be born sooner than he had thought. His baby was going to be born today.

Tucker shuffled his feet.

Caboose looked at Tucker. Then he looked at his own feet. "Sorry."

"'Sokay."

Church sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his hands. They were strong and rough with many scars. He remembered in training there was one counter-counter-counter move he just never could get. Every time he had to perform that move he was witness to his own undoing. Finally he was told if he wanted to become a Spartan he had to get something to work. All he had was his hands he told the drill instructor. Then use them. So he did. The next time he was put in that position, he took his opponent's wrist in his hand and squeezed. Bones were broken that day and Church was accepted into the Spartan ranks. The main hours of handling guns had soaked up most of the moisture from his hands, leaving them dry and coarse. The ropes he was forced to climb ripped into the flesh, leaving his hands scared. His hands told his life story. Or at least most of it.

One of his weathered hands found his stomach. A baby was in his stomach. It was a tight fit. Most likely it was extremely uncomfortable. But he bet it was warm. It was safe. A baby had been stuffed into that small space thirty-eight weeks ago and had grown. Franz hadn't told Church he was pregnant until he was more than half way through with carrying. Later Church had asked why. Franz simply said, "_I thought you would have been able to figure it out. I forgot you hadn't paid attention to your body in a while._" This was true; after he had died, he had no body to pay attention to. By the time he got it back, he had forgotten how too. But now he knew. Now Caboose knew.

A tear ran down his face remembering how hard it had been to do tell Caboose. But he knew it was not as hard as what he had to do now.

He closed his eyes. He could feel another contraction coming. So could the baby. The baby kicked and squirmed as its world became smaller. Church gritted his teeth against the pain. Why didn't anyone tell him this would hurt so much?

"_There never was anyone there to tell you, remember?_"

"Damn it Franz. It was rhetorical."

Tex was back. She sat down next to her laboring friend and put an arm around him. She waited until the pain was gone before talking. "How are you doing?"

"Hurts."

"More or less than being blown up?"

"More. Way more."

She sighed and kissed him. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not. You know it. Why do you keep saying it will be?"

"Because you are going to have a beautiful baby. Because Caboose is going to be here soon with the hot water."

"And Caboose makes everything better?"

She smiled. "No. After all if not for him, you would not be in this position."

Church let out a pained laugh. "I don't want to do this yet." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I should still have two more weeks."

Tex looked away. There was pain in his eyes that she wouldn't handle right then. Then there was the fear. She had never seen Church so scared. It wasn't just in his eyes; the way he was sitting showed how afraid he was. Everything was screaming. Even just sitting on the same bed as him let her know how terrified he was.

"Church." She had to be careful with her wording. She didn't know if it was for him or her. "You don't get those two weeks." She looked back at him. "If you can accept that, it will make things easier."

"I'm so scared…"

Tex couldn't look at him again. She got up. "I'm going to check on the boys."

Once she was gone, the AI projection light up and Franz stood there, suspended in mid air no more than an inch over the projection. "_Church. Church look at me._"

Church shook his head.

Franz sighed and folded his transparent arms. "_Church, look at me._" Church looked at him. "_We already went over this. Tex is right. Everything will be fine._"

"But…"

"_I don't see why you are scared. It's not like you haven't done this before._"

"This time is different."

Franz didn't answer. He didn't answer because he knew it was hard for Church to talk while he was in as much pain as what a contraction brought.

"I'm sorry Franz."

The AI frowned. "_What—_"

Church placed a hand on his implants and pulled. Pain exploded in his head for a moment then it was gone. He felt something smooth in his hand but he didn't look at it.

Just in time too. Tex was back. Caboose was with her.

He sat down in front of Church and rubbed his belly. It had become a habit over the months. Ever since the baby started moving really. Caboose kissed Church and sighed.

"It will be a few hours before the baby comes. Try to get some sleep."

Church nodded and Caboose helped him get into bed. Tex left and Caboose tugged on Church's sleeve.

"What?"

Caboose blushed.

"What?"

"When the baby comes, you shouldn't be wearing…" His face became redder. "Those." Church glanced down and rolled his eyes. Yes Caboose was right, when Church was giving birth his pants would be a pain if he were still wearing them. Then again Tex did say he had a few more hours before so why be pants-less now?

"Later, Caboose."

"But—"

Church looked at him hard. He frowned a little before sighing. "Fine." And that pure Caboose smile was back. It felt like ages since the last time he had seen that smile. He had to remind himself it had only been since this morning.

Between the two of them, they got Church out of his clothes and covered with the blankets.

A bit later, after another contraction, Tex called for Caboose. He left and came back. As soon as he was inside he went into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle and a needle.

"What's that for?"

Without looking up for filling the needle Caboose said, "Not what, who. And it's for you."

"I don't like needles."

Caboose smiled. "It's for the contractions."

Church stretched out an arm. "I may not like needles but I detest contractions. Stick me." Caboose laughed. As soon as Church felt the needle touch his skin, he looked away.

"Done. Now Tex says you should be able to sleep until the baby comes."

"Yay."

Caboose kissed him and pulled up a chair. "Sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Thanks Caboose." As he closed his eyes, he thought, _You mean more to me than you could ever imagine. I love you so much. And this baby. Be good to each other._


	9. Chapter 9

Something woke Church up. At first he thought it could have been the breeze that had somehow gotten in. Or maybe was it that whatever drug Caboose had given him had worn off. Finally he decided that the only way he'd know anything was by opening his eyes. Someone had turned on the lights and their glare was painful to his eyes. At least he figured out what that breeze was about.

"What are you doing, Tex?"

Tex let the sheets drop and wiped her hands on a rag. "Checking."

"Checking what?"

"Checking how much longer until the baby comes."

"And?"

She gave him a look. "Guess why you woke up."

Church swallowed hard. "Where's Caboose?"

"He'll be here soon," Tex said, pulling the sheets up again. Church felt her warm hands on his ankles; she was moving his legs apart. Suddenly Church wondered if he should be embarrassed or not. They had dated and this was nothing Tex hadn't done before… except this time there was a baby involved. "Be glad the drugs haven't worn off yet."

"Why?"

"The contractions you normally would be feeling…" She didn't need to finish her train of thought. He knew what those contractions would be like.

Something was happening in him but he couldn't put his finger on in. It wasn't painful or unpleasant but for some reason it was making him freak out slightly.

Caboose came in then. His expression was hard to read; he was both overjoyed and worried. Church smiled. This was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with the guy. As tacky as it sounded, Caboose had become his sunshine. Caboose was his everything. Well, Caboose along with this baby.

"Okay."

Caboose looked at Tex. "'Okay' what?"

"Okay the baby's coming. Start pushing."

For a moment Church thought about not doing anything of the sort but something inside him told him it would do him no good whatsoever. He pushed.

Suddenly that unknown sensation became painful. Church's breath came in shallow pants. He wanted to scream; he felt like he was being split in two. There was no fucking way he could do this. No way in hell. He didn't know what he was thinking when he got the idea being pregnant was a good thing, but it was a bad. So unbelievably bad. And painful and…

Then Caboose's hand snaked its way into Church's. The contact felt good. As did the kiss that was placed on his forehead. _Remember that Caboose is here. With him here I think I can do this._

It hurt, yes. He ripped, yes. He wanted to stop, yes. But he did it. He could feel the baby give a few last kicks before it left his body forever. And as the baby left his body, so did his strength. It was as if all his strength was flowing into his child. Perhaps it was his last gift to his first and only child. Before all his strength was gone, fear and sadness consumed him. Then something Franz had said to him came back. "_It's not like you haven't done this before._" This was true. _Have strength, you can do this_, Church told himself.

Caboose jumped up as he heard his baby cry. It was a beautiful sound. He knew right then this moment was something he would never ever forget. Today he was happy. Today was the best day ever. How could it not be? Here was his baby, being held up for him to see by Tex. His baby… His son was beautiful. Yes he was still wet and a little bloody but beautiful. Words were failing him.

"God, Church. He's beautiful…."

Then something changed. Caboose realized the hand he was still holding was slack. It felt strange. Something was different from how it had been a moment ago. Caboose looked back at Church and his heart broke. No… No…

"Church? … CHURCH!!"


	10. Chapter 10

It was raining. It seemed fitting for such an occasion, Tucker mused. Church had come back on a rainy day and now he left on a rainy day. What was it with rain? He sighed softly. Yeah, Church's death hurt him too. Nowhere near as much as Caboose or even Tex. Then again it made sense. Tex and Church used to date; Caboose and Church had a freaking child together. What was their relationship? Employee/manager? Was there ever anything else?

Tucker sighed, torn. He didn't look around; he didn't want or need to. Just looking at Caboose or Tex brought back a memory that he didn't want back. It was new and painful.

_Caboose shook his lover, the person who had just given him a child, the person who helped make him whole. Church didn't wake up. Scared, he looked at Tex who was busy finishing cleaning the baby and wrapping him up in a blanket._

"_Tex?"_

_She gave an irritated sigh. "He never told you then. No one in his family has given birth and survived." She finished with the baby and handed him to his father. "Church's mother died giving birth to him. They all die. It's just the way the world works for them."_

"_No…"_

"_You have a baby now. You can't morn too long. He will need you."_

He shuffled his feet a little before risking a glance at Caboose.

Caboose was holding his baby. Church never talked about names so it was up to Caboose to name their child. After a long talk with Tex, he christened his baby boy "James Leonard Caboose". It seemed fitting. Tex pointed out later James would most likely hate his middle name. Caboose counted.

"_So? Church hated his first name."_

So here they were. Three Blues morning the loss of one of their own. Church had been their leader. Kind of. Not really. But he was a good one. Tucker frowned at the mound of dirt before him. It was strange. So very strangely familiar.

"_Um... Maybe somebody should say something."_

"_Okay, go ahead."_

_"Not me__, jackass. I'm not gonna eulogize myself."_

"_What? Why not, I eulogize myself __all the time__. Wait... I think I don't know what the word eulogize means."_

"_Wait, I know how to do this- _**_Dearly beloved"_**

"_No, shut him up, seriously. Shut him up."_

**"_We are gathered here_, **_**today, to witness, the joining together of Tex, and Church, in eternalness together**_**_, smuh- _**_**speak now!**_**_ Or forever, _**_**rest in peace!**_**_ With _**_**liberty**_**_, and justice, _**_for all. The end."_

"_Man this funeral is laaaame. If you need me I'll be over by my rock."_

"_Hey Tucker, can I have a piggy-back ride back to base?"_

"_No, nonono, I fell for that shit last time, I'm not doing that. That metal suit is like eight thousand pounds."_

"_Come on, one more piggy-back ride's not gonna kill ya. I'm in mourning here."_

Even now that moment made him laugh a little.

Oh God, he just laughed at Church's funeral. He was going to Hell for this.

Tucker didn't know where Tex was. Ah Tex; the reason why he was torn. With the baby born, now they could be together, right? That's what she said. Well the baby was born. But Church was dead. Like dead dead. Not coming back again dead. What should he do? How long should he wait? Can he wait--?

A hand was placed on his shoulder and a kiss on his cold cheek. "We should go."

"What do you mean?"

"Command's sending a bird down here. It's our ride out of here."

"What about the War?"

"Over."

Tucker looked up, startled. "Come again?"

"The sides signed a treaty. It's all over."

Tucker looked back at the neat stack of rocks on the grave. He knew that Church's grave marker would not last forever but then again what in this world did?

Love. Love lasted forever.

Looking back at Caboose, head bend over his son, Tucker realized that Church didn't really need a grave marker that would last forever; after all, he had Caboose who loved him. There was no way Caboose would forget Church; every time he looked at his child he would be reminded of him.

A low rumbling let him know that the Pelican had arrived. He could faintly hear a second one in a different part of the canyon.

"We're going home?"

"We're going home." Tex kissed him again and he heard her walk over to Caboose. "Come on. Let's go."

There was no reason to go back into the base; everything they had was with them, had always been with them.

Each other.

AN: That's it. It's over. There is a squel in the works. If you people want I can post it here.


End file.
